


The Golden Side of Everything (except when it isn't)

by dandanbunny



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Deep feels, Drunkenness, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:22:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dandanbunny/pseuds/dandanbunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of Jaime/Cersei drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jaime POV

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! My first time trying out for this ship, so I'm really excited to see where this goes. My chapters arent that long, but I plan on updating pretty much everyday so the story will hopefully get longer quickly. Please feel free with your comments, they let me know I'm doing the right thing! Hope you enjoy reading!

And finally he was drunk enough.  
To go after her.  
Drunk enough to listen to her rant.  
Drunk enough to apologise.  
To kiss her afterward.

And he would remember a time before.  
Before Robert and his crown.  
Before Joffrey and his crazyness.  
Before Myrcella and her beauty.  
Before Tommen and his sweetness.

Back when he was happy.  
They were happy.  
When he didnt need the golden cup.  
When the kisses were free.  
When the rants were laughter and love.  
When the apologies were smirks and smiles.

Oh if only he could go back to those days.


	2. Cersei POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is happening around the same time as Jaime's POV.

She loved him.  
Like a princess loves her Prince Charming.  
Like a child loves sweets.  
Like her father loved her mother.

But theirs was a forbidden love.  
And yet, they lasted.  
Unwavering, Unbidden.  
So wrong and yet so right.

When their mother had died, he was there for her.  
And when their father was bitter, he was there for her.  
When she was forced to marry Robert, he was there.  
Always there, with open arms and sad eyes.

Her other half whom she would share everything with.  
A womb.  
A life.  
A soul.  
He was her whole world.

So it pained her that he couldn't see it anymore.


	3. Cersei's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their first kiss.

It is forced as most things are.  
She can barely make herself lean in.  
But he is so devoted.  
So in love.  
His mouth pliant and warm.

And while they kiss she watches him.  
The mole above his left eyebrow.  
The freckles that dust his right cheekbone.  
And then she remembers Maggie's words.

So she closes her eyes.  
And they are the same again.  
Gold spun hair.  
Freckles and moles.

She breaks away and knows that things will never be the same.


	4. Jaime's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first prospect.

He says he loves her..  
She says she loves him.  
And yet here they are again.  
She is talking about the Dragon Prince.

He who has silver white hair and purple eyes.  
But, best of all a crown atop his head.  
And it makes Jaime want a crown (he has never wanted one before).  
It makes him want the silver hair and purple eyes.

But he reminds himself that he is a lion.  
With golden hair and emerald green eyes.  
And he has long sharp claws.  
He reminds himself he doesn't need a crown.  
He has a long luscious mane.  
He reminds himself that there is nothing to be jealous of.

Cersei is his (for now).


	5. Cersei's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Aerys says no.

Cersei wanted.  
She wanted a mother.  
She wanted a good father.  
She wanted a normal brother (not one with discolored eyes and hair).  
She got none of it.

Cersei wanted  
She wanted a prince.  
She wanted a crown.  
She wanted power and a title.  
She got none of it.

Later Cersei will want power and she will get it.  
She will want a King and she will get him.  
She will want power and a title and she will get it.  
She will get all of it.

And yet she will still be unhappy.


	6. Cersei's POV

And she is lonely.  
Always lonely.  
But her mask, it is fierce.  
And it fools all those that surround her in the Red Keep.

And she is beautiful.  
Always beautiful.  
Her hair as golden as the sun, her eyes as green as freshly cut emeralds.  
And they think her a goddess, she lets them.

And she is so very tired.  
Always tired.  
But Jaime, he is always there.  
And when they meet it is heaven.

Soft kisses, gentle touches.  
And Cersei's mask is off.  
Her golden mane in tangles.  
Her green eyes bleary.  
And yet she feels awake and unafraid.

She is alive and happy all at once (even though she knows she shouldn't be).


	7. Jaime's POV

He stands at her side.  
Forever and always.  
A knight in white and gold.  
A man stripped of the power of free will.

He stands at his side.  
Forever and always.  
The new king.  
Raven haired and blue eyed.  
A drunkard and a beast.

And Jaime knows has condemned himself.  
To know she is queen.  
To know she will never be his.  
To know that she chose power over them.  
To know that she had never been his.

He hates himself.  
For making himself believe.  
For making himself try.  
For making everything possible for them to be together.

She will now taunt him for life (and he will love it).


	8. Jaime's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set during the rule of Aery's

Jaime knows what happens in the Keep.  
Beautiful people,  
in a beautiful place.  
They forget what real life is,  
they spin their ugly words into pretty lies.

He knows that everyone has their own agenda.  
He wants Cersei,  
his father wants power,  
the king wants control.  
To him all the others are meaningless,  
cockroaches that scamper around their feet.

Jaime will watch,  
He knows he is here because of spite (is it his or his fathers).  
He knows he is here because of love (oh the day cersei will arrive).  
He knows that he wants to pave his own path (away from his family name).  
He will know later on that he really never had a choice,  
fate had already planned everything for him.

For now Jaime will stand and he will watch and he will see,  
and later he will imagine the green flames that consume everything  
(as the sword enters the Mad Kings back).


End file.
